Walking Side by Side
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: A year has passed since his death...Never had Toothless felt so alone...If there was a way to bring him back to life, Toothless would do anything...But alas, there is nothing he could do...or is there...? Toothcup! Warning: Yaoi and a small tear-jerking moment. Don't like, Don't read.


**Kuro: Well, since you read the summary, I'm guessing you want to kill Lu-chan?**

**Mii-kun: Where is she, anyway?**

**Kuro: Hiding somewhere, probably.**

**Mii-kun: well, anyways, there is a character death but please read till the end, folks.**

**Kuro: Lu-chan does not own How To Train Your Dragon. Only the plot and some OCs.**

* * *

A 25 year old man with a black fedora and a long black coat, along with a suit, enters a taxi with the license plate GOL8787 that's been parked in front of him. As he sits down on the seats, the driver is a 20 year old-looking, strange golden blond haired, sea blue-eyed man, with a hat that resembles a rich person's lime driver and a white suit. He looks at his passenger with the rearview mirror.

"Where to, sir?" The man leans against the door and stares out at the window, watching couples walking by in pure bliss. The stranger's eyes darken a little…

"To Outcast Grave." The name itself would sent a cold shiver down every driver's spine for that grave is the most popular and scariest grave.

"Come again?" A pair of dangerous acid-color eyes stares at the driver from the corner of his eyes, the look that could scare a tiger.

"To Outcast Grave." His tone turns harsher a little bit, impatient and annoyed by the person's lack of focus.

"_Don't be so rude, Toothless."_

The man sighs softly and covers his eyes with his left hand. "I'm sorry…I'm in a bad mood lately…If you don't want to drive me there, just leave me at the street of it. I'll walk there…" The driver stares at his passenger's look and starts the engine.

"…Lost a friend?" The man lets out a chuckle, his hand covering his left eye while his right one gleams with a dim light.

"I lost someone precious…" Having nothing to say, the driver steps on the pedal and the man watches the scenes outside the window move along, switching from buildings and people to the fresh green grass and blue skies…

"_I'm gonna get you, Hiccup!" A man in his early 20s ran towards an 18 year old skinny, small, male brunette, laughing with a happy smile on his face._

"_You can't catch me! Haha!" Hiccup, the brunette, ran towards the trees and flowers, hiding behind one of the large trees. He waited for the male to find him and after a minute, he looked behind the tree he hid at, only to find nothing but the scenery. "Huh?" Confused and curious where the person went off to, Hiccup comes out of his hiding spot, only to get tackled to the ground._

"_Got'cha!" A familiar voice and a soft rub on the head let Hiccup knew who it was and laughed, pouting a bit._

"_No fair, you climb those trees!" But a soft smile is on his face before he turned over, lying on his back. He stared at two toxic, green eyes and wrapped his arms around a pale neck._

"_All's fair in love and war." A mirthful chuckle escaped those beautiful but small lips, making the man on top of him laugh too._

"_You're really a flirt, you know that, Toothless?" Two pale hands cups those freckled cheeks, Toothless's face leaning close._

"_Oh but I know you love it when I'm flirting with only you." Hiccup rolls his eyes with a small smile._

"_And I'm sure your ego isn't getting bigger." Toothless chuckled at the sarcastic joke and rubbed his nose against Hiccup's._

"_You'll still love me anyway though." Hiccup pressed his forehead against the milky, pale one, staring into his eyes._

"_I love you for who you are, Toothless. No matter what…" Toothless stared at the emerald eyes, stroking one of Hiccup's cheeks._

"_And I love you…No matter how different you are from the others, you are still my Hiccup. You're my beautiful angel of light…" _

_The two shared a loving kiss with the light gleaming onto them, giving them a heavenly glow…_

…

"Sir, we're here." Toothless snaps out of his daze and looks outside to find the trees dead and the light no more. The whole property was like a ghost graveyard in a ghost town.

"Ah. Thank you. How much?" Toothless took out a wallet from one of his coat's pocket, checking the amount of money he has in it.

"None."

Toothless raises his head in confusion, the driver looks at him with a sympathetic look. "None, sir…a drive to Outcast Grave isn't an easy road to go but it's hard to see the passengers hurt so much. But seeing your look, I must say that this fellow has made a great deal in your life, did they?" Toothless looks at the stranger silently before averting his pain-filled eyes.

"He did…"

"_And take that! Hahaha!"_

_Toothless felt a painful punch across his face before his back was hit against the wall, the side of his mouth coated in blood. He watched as the group of kids fighting with him mock his weakness before leaving him alone in the alley…With his head hanging low and his body full of bloody wounds, he sat in silence and pain._

_His mom was dead, his father doesn't want him, his friends betrayed him and his whole family avoided him like a plague…_

_What else does he have left in the world?_

"I have nothing to do in this world anymore…" _Toothless closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to consume him…_

"I have nothing left…"

"_H-Hey…"_

_Toothless raised his head and opened his eyes, looking at the face of an angel._

_Freckled cheeks, green beautiful eye, auburn brown hair…_

_Magnificent…_

"_Wha…What do you want?" Toothless said harshly, making the brunette flinch from the hostility. He reached a hand out to Toothless and put a hand on his head._

"_D-Don't move…I'll help you."_

"_I don't need any help."_

_The brunette stared at Toothless with a silent gaze._

"_Then do you want to waste your future?" Toothless scoffed at that question._

"_Future? Heh…What do I have left for the future?" _

"_Why don't you live your life and find out?"_

_Toothless stared at the brunette in front of him, shocked by the determine look on his face._

"…_If I do…will I find someone who cares about me?" The brunette didn't answer for a while. Of course, getting asked by someone you just met is a bit too early. After a thoughtful thinking, the brunette nods a bit._

"_But only if you live your life to the fullest…No one is meant to be alone after all." Toothless stared in bewilderment before asking in a soft tone. _

"_Who…are you?" The brunette made a smile before a grin was formed on his face._

"_Hiccup. My name is Hiccup."_

…_Never have Toothless seen a more beautiful angel in his life…_

"Thank you for the free drive, Mr." Toothless comes out of the taxi, his back facing the car as the driver tips his hat down a bit before smiling, a shadow covering over his eyes.

"May that brunette come back, lad." Toothless's eyes widen and turns around, only to find the taxi and the driver gone, leaving only a white mist in its place...

Thinking that's his cue to continue walking, Toothless walks down the dark path. It was quite a short walk, being 5 mins away. When he reaches the entrance gates, he stares at it. The sky is clearly only afternoon but in Outcast Grave, it still holds a dark, eerie feeling as if it's past midnight. Toothless pushes effortlessly against the rusty, black gates, making a _creakkkkk_ sound throughout the area.

He walks down the gray path that leads to the only part of the graveyard that few people know. He looks around as he walks down the path, already familiar with it after his frequent visits.

"_Toothless?"_

"_Hm?"_

_Hiccup snuggled close to Toothless on the former's bed, smiling from the warmth he receives from the latter._

"_When I grow older, do you think we can live together?" The question made the black-haired male blush and flinch a little. If there's anyone who can make Toothless flinch or nervous, it has something that's Hiccup related._

"…_W-Well…Um…" Toothless hugged the brunette and looked away with a bright blush on his face, Hiccup's face buried against his chest._

"_Hm?" Hiccup stared at Toothless with a curious (and also cute) expression on his face. Toothless took a glance on that look and already he's putter in Hiccup's hand._

"_Well…m-maybe…we can live together n-not only as a couple…we can always live together as newlyweds…" Toothless waited for Hiccup's respond. Being a smart boy, Hiccup got the information into his brain after a few seconds but it took one, agonizing minute for him to respond._

"_S-Sure…" Hiccup blushed as red as cherries and nuzzled Toothless's chest in affection, making the man sigh in relief and bliss._

"_One day…"_

"_Huh?" Hiccup raised his head to look at Toothless in confusion. Pale fingers gripped on his chin._

"_I promise…one day…I _will_ marry you…So…be patient…okay?" Hiccup stared at the blushing look Toothless can only make before smiling with blissful joy._

"_Of course…I love you, Toothless." He nuzzled Toothless's neck while the older male roamed his hand through auburn brown locks._

"_And I love you...my love."_

Black shoes stop in front of a lone grave that seems to be in the brightest spot in the whole graveyard. Toothless stares at the tombstone on the grave with half-lid eyes, his hand shaking a little.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

X-X-1991 – X-X-2013, died at the age of 22 by a deranged madman.

May he rest in peace.

A great son, a lovable nephew, a caring friend…

Toothles grits his teeth as his eyes sting a little, his vision slowly becomes blurry before he falls onto his knees, crying and mourning for his beloved one…

_And an angel loved by all…_

"Hiccup…" Toothless raises his head to stare at the tombstone with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Hiccup…I…I brought…s-something for you…" He rummages in his coat pocket, pulling out a black box. "Do…Do you remember that promise…t-that I made with you…?" He smiles sadly and opens the box, showing a platinum ring with a black, heart-shaped jewel. In the ring is a craving that says 'Toothless x Hiccup' and markings of flames on it. "Hiccup…I love you, Hiccup…You were the reason I lived to this day…to this moment…Without you…I wouldn't have known how bright my future can be…"

He struggles to keep his voice strong but it wasn't easy… "You were my light…my angel...my _life…_no one, not even my own family, care about me…But you…you didn't care what I was and loved me for who I am…I love you for your determination, your heart, your soul…I love you for you…I want to marry you, to live my life with you…so…please…" Toothless puts the box down on the ground, gripping it.

"_Please, come back..."_

The mighty Toothless soon broke down in tears, with no resistant as he mourns over the death of his love one…

_Dagur was standing there, laughing and crying out with pure madness._

"_AHAHAHAHHA! HICCUP IS DEAD! HICCUP IS DEAD! NO ONE CAN HAVE HIM! NO ONE! HAHAHAHAHA!" Dagur screamed in pure insanity with his fierce eyes staring at the almost lifeless body of a brunette. Stoick, Hiccup's father, ordered the police officers to send Dagur to prison or, if possible, to a mental institute._

_Toothless cradled the wounded body in his arms, his eyes holding great distress. Dagur was aiming for Toothless to have Hiccup suffered for rejecting him but instead of impaling the weapon into Toothless, Hiccup protected him by sacrificing himself, letting the knife stab into his abdomen right in front of Toothless's eyes..._

_It was the worst thing Toothless has ever seen in his whole life…_

"_Hiccup…Hiccup, stay with me! You'll live! Don't you dare die on me, Hiccup!" Toothless held Hiccup close to him, the dark clouds above thundering with a fierce roar. Hiccup looked at Toothless with his mouth tainted in blood from coughing them out, the light in his eyes slowly disappearing…_

"_Too…Tooth…less…" Toothless never felt so scared in his life…to see his only loved one dying in his arms, with him no power to save him…_

_It was his worst nightmare…_

"_Hiccup…Don't close your eyes…Please…I need you, Hiccup…Everyone needs you…Your dad, Astrid, the twins, hell, even Snotlout! Don't die! You still have a good future ahead of you!" Toothless started breathing heavily, his heart pounding with fear. Hiccup weakly lifted his hands to touch Toothless's face, his body shaking a little…Water rained down on the area, the world slowly turning dark…_

_And yet…_

_There it was…A smile…_

_A smile on Hiccup's face…_

"_Tooth…less…" With every ounce of strength Hiccup could muster, he raised his head high enough to place a kiss on Toothless's lips._

_Even with the blood…Toothless can taste it…He can taste Hiccup in it…_

"_I love you…" With his dying breath, Hiccup muttered his last words before he fell onto Toothless's arms; his hand lied limp on his lifeless body…_

"_Hic…Hiccup…?" No movement. "Hiccup…?" His voice was shaking with fear. "Hiccup?" The skin has turned cold and still… "HICCUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" With a cried of a lion's roar, Toothless shouted for his love one in pain, wishing for him to come back…_

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is dead._

As Toothless wraps his arms around his torso, his head bending low and his body shaking from him crying his heart out, the box he left on the ground tips to the side, something opening it and the ring rolls out of it. Toothless raises his head a little to have his eyes widen with shock. The ring rolls up behind him and a hand picks it up. The hand so small, dainty and look so delicate. That hand…Toothless could hear his heart pounding.

"_C-Could it…Could it be…?"_ He looks behind him a bit more, seeing two familiar brown boots. Slowly, he trails his eyes up to those brown-pants covered thing legs and he trails higher to a grey shirt that shows the thin frame of the torso. _"N-No way…I-Is it really…!?"_

"Hey, bud…It's been so long…"

That voice…He _knows_ that voice…He _loves_ it. He finally trails his eyes to the face, tears slowly coming out from the corner of his eyes.

"Hic…Hiccup…" He utters the word of the once dead man, staring at the person in front of him.

"Toothless…" A smile form on the freckled face. There was no mistake.

Hiccup…is alive!

"Hiccup!" With a cry of his lover's name, Toothless pounces onto the frail body, hugging Hiccup close to his. "Hiccup…you're alive…you're really alive…I miss you so much…" Toothless sobs softly with joy on his face, his body shaking a little. Hiccup wraps his arms around Toothless's body and returns the embrace.

"I'm home; Toothless…I miss you too…" With a smile, Toothless pulls back his head and slams his lips against Hiccup's, planting a kiss that is filled with love and joy. When Toothless pulls back, he grips on Hiccup's hands in his.

"Hiccup…don't do something so reckless again! That was so dangerous of you, sacrificing your life for someone like me! What were you thinking!?" Hiccup stares at the tear-drenched, panicking face of his lover before kissing his forehead, holding his close.

"I was thinking that my life would be meaningless without you…" Those words made Toothless bits his lower lip, his arms wrapping around Hiccup's torso.

"Don't die so recklessly…I promise I will always protect you…" His arms squeezes softly in affection, making Hiccup laugh.

"Don't worry, Toothless…"

"_I won't leave you alone again…"_

_~Epiloge~_

"W-Wait…let me get this straight…you were actually dead but…you came back to life?" Hiccup nods softly as they walk out of the grave, hand in hand.

"Yeah. Thor, the god, gave me another chance to live. But I have to be dead for a year so he can whip up something to get me back into the living. It was thanks to that man for letting me have another chance." Hiccup smiles at Toothless, who smiles in return. But hearing a man helping Hiccup perks his curiosity.

"Who was that guy?" Hiccup furrows his brow a little before shrugging.

"He didn't told me. He only said he was the Guardian of Love so I have to call him Gol." Toothless stops in an instant, making Hiccup look at him. "What's wrong?"

"…Did he have strange golden blond hair and sea blue eyes?" Hiccup blinks in surprise and nods slowly.

"Y-Yeah…How did you know?" Toothless starts to explain to Hiccup about what happen from now and also what he had missed during his absence. Unbeknown to the couple, a man with golden blond hair, sea-blue eyes and white wings is sitting on a branch of a lively tree. His clothes are a white armor, with his aura shining with white light. His lips form into a smile as he watches the couple below him.

"Love like that is truly rare, isn't it, Davilini?" He turns to a white dove that's on his shoulder, who gives a nod.

"Yes, it would. But why didn't you let nature takes its coarse?" The stranger smiles mysteriously and puts a finger on his lips.

"Well, not everything is controlled by nature. Besides, it's better this way. Now come on, we should give them privacy." Davilini flaps her wings with a look.

"You just want to escape the wrath of Mother Nature when she finds out what you did was without her permission, right, Gol?" Gol laughs softly with a sweat or two falling from his temples.

"The sooner, the better, Davilini." With that, the two beings fled the scene with wind blowing in the air. Hiccup shivers softly.

"Wow, its cold tonight." Toothless chuckles and wraps one of his arms around Hiccup's shoulder.

"Here, I'll warm you up. I'll walk you home, anyways." They walk in comfortable silence before Hiccup looks at Toothless lovingly.

"Hey, Toothless?"

"Yeah-" Toothless got cut off by a kiss from the brunette, letting a blush bloom from his face. When Hiccup pulls back, he smiles sweetly.

"I love you." Toothless stares at his face for a while before looking away.

"I-I love you t-too…"

"Huh? You're still shy?" Hiccup teasingly asks.

"S-shut up." Toothless smiles a bit, happy that he can walk side by side with Hiccup again…

* * *

**Me: Is it safe to come out? ._. *says from a cupbroad***

**Kuro: Yeah, it's safe.**

**Me: Thank you! ^^" I'm sorry for putting a character death but hey! There's a happy ending! Anyways, I hope you enjoy so, read and review!**

**Mii-kun: Remember! Lu-chan only owns the plot and the OCs, being that as Davilini and Gol!**


End file.
